Unity Empire
The Unity Empire was an empire that controlled the Mystic Realm from 5321 OAE to 5204 OAE. The empire was controlled by Emperor Salvado Thoma and the Clockwise Earls. The Unity Empire managed to create inter-racial peace and prosperity, something not even the Elder Gods managed to succeed in. Founding In 5322 OAE, Elder Gods Yardas, Bloodpool, and Isosoplis waged war against themselves. Each god used a species to help them fight each other. Finally the thirty day war -later dubbed the Trinity War- was ended by Elder God Luke's intervention. While the Trinity War was over, hostility between the fox spirits (whom had followed Yardas), shinigami (whom had followed Bloodpool), and necromancers (whom had followed Isosoplis) continued. Trinity War war hero St. Salvado, a Kim-un-Kur, enlisted the help of Atlantis in order to create a foundation of peace. Luke and colleague Elder God Amen, both whom were on the Kim-un-Kur Committee, saw this as a chance to mend the bad relations between the gods and Valentine's artificial Kim-un-Kurs. They agreed to help. Amen and an angel under his command, Jou'se, went to several kingdoms in order to get their support. The Rocain Faction, Wolfe Faction, and Cross Faction joined Salvado's group. Seeing as the other kingdoms were stubbornly holding onto their control, Salvado saw fit for the creation of an imperial army for his Unity Empire. Salvado made sure to enforce that the purpose of the campaign against the other kingdoms was to unify the races of the Mystic Realm. The Unity Empire waged the Unification War against all five continents of the Mystic Realm. Thanks to the support of Atlantis, the Rocain Faction, the Wolfe Faction, and the Cross Faction, Salvado's army conquered the entire Mystic Realm by the ending months of 5321 OAE. Immediately, Salvado created the twelve Clockwise Earls in order to prove that Salvado's army would not be a dictatorship. Instead, he had each of the twelve main species be allowed to be represented by an Earl. In actuality, the Earls combined had more power than the Emperor, Salvado. To minimize hostility between species, the Unity Empire saw fit to form twelve Districts, one district for each Earl. Age of Equality While the first few years were rough, the Unity Empire managed to create peace between the races. Eventually, it turned from a forced peace to a voluntary peace, which greatly pleased Salvado. There was only one record of hostility that occured during the reign of the Unity Empire. 7 Day War 7 Day War started during a dispute caused by fraud in trade between the Ish'Rai clan and the Vahari clan. When the Vahashi's son was killed by a vanguard of the Ish'Rai, the Vahari seiged the Ish'Rai estate, Villa du Delacoure. Finally, it was ended when an elf named Faralda Evereve, cousin of the Earl of Elfen, with the help of an outsider, negociated a truce. The outsider later helped the Ish'Rai get back the money stolen by the Vahari. They knighted the outsider and he served them for a year before mysteriously vanishing, leaving only a pendant that would later be brought down from generation to generation as a family heirloom, ending up in the hands of Rubi Delacoure thousands of years later. Destruction In 5205 OAE, an unknown assassin killed Salvado and most of his family. The assassin was never identified or caught. The Earls began doubting each other and eventually fought amongst themselves, whether under suspicion of assassinating Salvado or to grab the throne. By 5204 OAE, the Unity Empire had crumbled away into nihilism. Legacy The Imperial Years of Unification have since been considered the most peaceful time in the Mystic Realm. Its success by far rivals that of the Mystic Council. After the Unity Empire died away, elves were hunted down and killed as trophies or captured and enslaved. By the time the Mystic Council rose to power, most of the elvish population was extinct. Had it not been for the success of a Kim-un-Kur leading the Unity Empire, Atlantis would never had allowed Sirberius Reono to make the Mystic Council. However, the Kim-un-Kur Committee was greatly displeased with Sirberius' methods. Unlike the Unity Empire, Sirberius chose to have a less diverse council of leaders. The Elder Gods would eventually move onto the Council, attempting to manipulate them for their own gain. It would lead to their downfall during the Third Battle of Kaidva and the Ragnarok Tragedy. Even after the fall of the Unity Empire, the descendants of the Clockwise Earls hold their respective Earl titles. The Emperor & Clockwise Earls As explained above, the Unity Empire was ruled by Emperor Salvado and the Clockwise Earls. Each Earl represented one of the twelve main races in the Mystic Realm. Emperor Salvado See main article: Salvado Thoma Salvado Thoma was a hybrid of a human and a lycan. He was discovered by the Kim-un-Kur Committee as a Kim-un-Kur; alike other Kim-un-Kurs, the committee members, namely Luke and Amen, attempted to befriend this Kim-un-Kur. It led to their advantage when Salvado led an army to neutralize the majority of the warring armies in the Trinity War. Later, Salvado would become the Emperor of the Unity Empire. He led it to peace and prosperity with the aide of his "others", Jinda and Bran. In 5205 OAE, Salvado was assassinated along with the majority of his family. By 0 NAE, only one descendant remained: Thomasmith Thoma-Stark. Earl of Gottheit The Earl of Gottheit ruled the Moja District. The Earl was Elder God Amen, whom resigned his title after the fall of the Unity Empire. He would eventually be killed by Valentine and Kira during the Third Battle of Kaidva. Earl of Hybride The Earl of Hybride ruled the Two District. The original Earl was a demon named Fleur Delacoure. She controlled the Ish'Rai clan until her death in 5185 OAE when she died of natural causes. Earl of Mensch The Earl of Mensch ruled the Drei District. The original Earl was a human named Lex Ellis. After the fall of the Unity Empire, Lex died in an attack. His youngest son, Hugh Ellis-Darling, would later create the Order to Restore the Unity Empire, which would later become just The Order when aided by Elder God L'rac'magi during the Nirvana War. Earl of Elementar The Earl of Elementar ruled the Fire District. The original Earl was an unknown Vahashi, or Elemental Lord. His control over the elementalist community would stay even after his death. Earl of Dämon The Earl of Dämon ruled the Tiga District. The original Earl was Damien, whom was actually an angel who served Azriel and the Black Circle. Jou'se revealed Damien's secret and Damien was forced to resign. Damien would then be replaced by the demon Calzado Calcostado. Earl of Fuchs-Geist The Earl of Fuchs-Geist ruled the Sei District. The original Earl was a fox spirit named Zorro Saturnus. Earl of Engel The Earl of Engel ruled the Sept District. The original Earl was an angel named Jou'se. However, four thousand years after the fall of the Unity Empire, Jou'se vanished. He would later be discovered by Asura; Jou'se was revealed to have fathered L'rac Aledan, whom was named after Elder God L'rac'magi. Earl of Werwolf The Earl of Werwolf ruled the Oito District. The original Earl was a lycan named Wolfgang Wolfe, leader of the Wolfe Faction. Earl of Blutschößling The Earl of Blutschößling, sometimes nicknamed the "Blots Earl", ruled the Nio District. The original Earl was a vampire named Riruko Kagehiko, whom would later become the oldest vampire in history, living into the Mystic Council's reign. Earl of Drache The Earl of Drache ruled the Diez District, which was, in reality, under control of Lemures, the dragon realm. The original Earl, and only Earl, is an unknown member of the Drauest family. Earl of Elfen The Earl of Elfen ruled the Elf District. The original Earl was an elf named Glycosa "Gly" Evereve. After the fall of the Unity Empire, she was caught and killed by hunters. A city South of Faralda (a city named after Gly's cousin, Faralda Evereve) was named in her honor. Earl of Todesgott The Earl of Todesgott ruled the Juuni District. The original Earl was an unnamed Shinigami King of the Cross Faction. His descendant, Tiolee Cross, would eventually conquer Isla Noche, an island the unnamed Shinigami King had in his sights for years. Duchess of Zero Duchess Natzi Stark, Salvado's half-sister, was an unofficial Clockwise Earl who became the general of the Unity Empire's army after the Unification War. She, like her half-brother Salvado, were killed by an assassin in 5205 OAE. Behind the Scenes The Unity Empire was to give more insight as to why the Kim-un-Kur Committee allowed Sirberius Reono to form the Mystic Realm along with showing that the Mystic Realm had been peaceful at one point in time. The Clockwise Earls were based on the Vampire Council from a cancelled book called Approach the Twilight by Dmitri, which, itself, was based on a role play from Crunchyroll (just like Mystical Community) called SAtL, or Supes Approach the Light. The Vampire Council titles like Moja to Juuni could be translated into the numbers 1 to 12 respectively. The name "Clockwise" was made from how both the amount of Earls and numbers on a clock both have twelve, a pun also used for The Clock Tower in "Memento Mori". In making of the Earls, he based Fleur Delacoure off a Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire character named Fleur Delacour. Lex Ellis, given his first name in order to make a pun by combining his name and his descendant's name to make Lex Luther, an antagonist from Superman. Natzi Stark's name came from how a person usually pronounces the word "NAZI", the German faction that had been led by Adolf Hitler. Each of the Clockwise Earl title names translates as something in German: "gottheit" means "deity", "hybride" means "hybrid", "mensch" means "human", "elementar" means "element", "dämon" means "demon", "fuchs-geist" means "fox spirit", "engel" means "angel", "werwolf" means "werewolf", "blutschößling" means "bloodsucker", "drache" means "dragon", "elfen" means "elves", and "todesgott" means "death god". Category:Government Category:Groups